Optical networking using plastic optical fibers (POF) may provide advantages over networking using copper or other metal wiring. Plastic optical fiber networking may have lower installation and maintenance costs. Moreover, because plastic optical fibers are lighter than metal wires that would be needed to carry an equivalent amount of data, using plastic optical fibers may result in appreciable weight savings. The weight savings may be significant for networks aboard vehicles, such as aircraft, where the weight savings may result in reduced fuel consumption and lower emissions.
To make use of plastic optical fiber networks in environments that may not be strictly controlled, optical devices, such as transmitters, receivers, and transceivers may be hermetically sealed. In the case of an aircraft, for example, optical devices may be deployed in locations on the exterior of the aircraft, such as near engines or near the landing gear, that may not be pressurized or insulated against the ambient environment. If the optical devices in such locations are not hermetically sealed, condensation, particulates, and other undesired material may form on the optical devices or on exposed ends of the plastic optical fibers. Conventional methods of hermetic sealing optical devices may involve many precise manufacturing steps that are expensive. In addition, certain steps of conventional methods may use processing temperatures that can damage plastic optical fiber.